


Secret Gay High School Lovers

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Hanging Out, M/M, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: For as long as Evan can remember, Jared had shown up at his doorstep every Wednesday night at 5:30 with an extra Gamecube controller in his hand, and two Sunny Ds and a Tupperware container full of whatever dessert that his moms had decided to try baking that week in his backpack.





	Secret Gay High School Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I flipped through the script to grab a Jared line for the title and this one just felt right so please enjoy.

For as long as Evan can remember, Jared had shown up at his doorstep every Wednesday night at 5:30 with an extra Gamecube controller in his hand, and two Sunny Ds and a Tupperware container full of whatever dessert that his moms had decided to try baking that week in his backpack. It was never something that he questioned, but he remembers that when they'd started high school, his excuse was to ‘unwind from AV club’, which was ridiculous, because AV club didn't happen after school on Wednesdays.

 

Whatever the case was, it was admittedly nothing that he'd ever begin to complain about. In fact, it had only taken a few years before Wednesday nights were one of Evan's favorite things to look forward to. His mother had even taken to calling them ‘Jared Nights’, and each Wednesday on the calendar in the kitchen was marked with a little orange smiley face in the corner as if it were a special occasion.

 

It wasn't.

 

Sure, Wednesday nights in particular were great, but it wasn't like they were the only times that Jared would come over. Since Jared had a key to the house (he'd started carrying one since the time in fourth grade when Evan walked to his house in tears after school because he had realized he left his own on the kitchen table after breakfast), it was easy for him to just show up. After 17 years, it just felt like the norm. When all was said and done, Evan was just glad that he had someone to stick around like that.

 

By this point in time, they were seniors in high school, and Jared Nights were just part of their routine. And since Heidi wasn't home at night (which, as of lately, was more often than not), Evan was quick to welcome the company. The fact that it was Jared was just a plus side.

 

Tonight, Evan was swamped with homework, and dinner was on him, which meant that the Trader Joe’s pizza in the freezer seemed just as good as (if not better than) any other food that he'd have to call someone for. In fact, with everything going on in his head, he barely even registered the sound of the door clicking open, or the sound of someone was taking particularly heavy footsteps into the kitchen.

 

In fact, he didn't look up from the sheet of math problems in front of him until he heard a voice speak up.

 

“Hansen! What's going on, no greeting for the Klein-man?”

 

Evan pauses from chewing on the end of his pencil and looks up, blinking before he looks back down, jotting down a few numbers. “You can't just break up your name like that, Jared,” he calls back. “I'm in the living room.”

 

He hears a sharp laugh before Jared's definitely tumbling into the living room, and he doesn't even have to look up from his paper in order to decipher the sound of clunky sneakers hitting the floor in the doorway, followed by the sound of the couch creaking, and Evan doesn't need to turn to know that he's tumbling backwards over the couch with his feet up over the side. Mostly because there's a Gamecube controller draping itself over his shoulder, and a hand immediately in his hair.

 

“Are you making pizza?”

 

“Yeah. Why?” Evan mumbles around his eraser, eyes flickering to the side to look at him. His glasses are practically hanging off of his face, and he looks weird as hell when he's upside down, but he just smiles and turns back to his homework. Three questions left.

 

“I could smell it,” Jared muses, reaching to nudge the pencil out of Evan's mouth. “It's gotta be almost done, right? Enough for me? “

 

Evan rolls his eyes. “No,” he shoots back. “I'm going to inhale an entire pizza by myself,” he jokes, smiling a little towards him. He watches Jared's eyebrows furrow before his expression goes flat, and he groans.

 

“I liked it better when you couldn't grasp the concept of sarcasm, Hansen,” he chides, sticking his tongue out before he holds the Gamecube controller out. It's an old orange one— Evan vaguely remembers it being on the top of Jared's wishlist when he was seven. “Let's play Melee first?”

 

“I've got— I have homework, Jared. Wait just a second?” He turns right back to the math worksheet, scratching down a few more numbers.

 

“Ugh. Fine, but I call silver controller.”

 

“Jared— that's _my_ controller. You do this every time. If you— why don't you bring your silver controller?”

 

“It's not fun that way, Ev. If we both used silver, that would be boring, so you get orange.”

 

“But that's not—” Evan shifts, legs folding beneath the table. “You just like the silver controller more.”

 

“It feels nicer.”

 

“They're the _same_ controller.” Evan puts the pencil down after glancing over his work a few times, and it isn't until his third scan that he goes to slide it off of the coffee table and put it in its respective green folder with ‘MATH’ written across the top in big sharpie letters.

 

“Totally different. The orange one is better for playing the Ice Climbers.”

 

“I haven't— Jared, I haven't played the Ice Climbers since I was in 8th grade,” Evan muses, zipping up his backpack before he pushes it aside and looks at him once again. Jared just grins at him, all teeth and dimples before he lets out a bark of a laugh.

 

“Yeah, I know. You _downgraded_ to Yoshi. I had no idea it was possible to _downgrade_ from the Ice Climbers,” Jared sneers, grinning at him. “Nana and Popo are shit tier. Yoshi is void tier.”

 

“I— like Yoshi,” Evan murmurs, huffing softly.

 

“God. I know. You have shit taste in men, Hansen,” he scolds, shaking his head a little bit before he just stretches out, ruffling Evan's hair a little before the hand falls to just dangle off the couch with the rest of him.

 

“I wouldn't… That's not true, don't say that,” Evan shoots back, going to lean in to kiss Jared's cheek. It's something that Jared quickly pulls away from, and Evan watches him make a face, just before he flails, his expression flickering to fear as he tumbles right off of the couch entirely.

 

Evan's hands go to cover his mouth before he snort and laughs out, watching Jared as he sits up and makes a face, arms all tangled with the controller wire.

 

“I'm— I’m sorry, oh my God, that was—” Evan grins a little behind his hands before he reaches to help Jared up. “You did that to yourself,” he decides, snickering.

 

Jared's face just crinkles up and he blows a raspberry before he rolls his eyes. “Dumbass, your fault.”

 

“Right,” Evan murmurs. “My bad,” he chirps, going to press a real kiss against his cheek before he braces himself to stand, shoulders rolling back. He hears Jared grunt with disgust, and when he glances back down at him, he finds that he's just looking up at him with his head drawn back. “...What are you _doing_?”

 

“Trying to figure out why I come here,” Jared shoots back, holding a hand up in a silent plea for help.

 

Evan just smiles again, taking his hand and pulling him up. “I wish I could tell you,” he muses, raising an eyebrow at him. Jared groans, promptly pulling his hand away.

 

“I told you to stop understanding sarcasm.” Jared wipes his hands off on his pants before he pulls the Gamecube controller wire from himself, placing it on the coffee table. Before Evan can begin to respond, there’s a long beep from the kitchen, and Jared’s attention snaps fast to the doorway.

 

“Pizza’s done.”

  
  
“ _Pizza’s done,”_ Jared repeats, lips curling into a grin. “Hell yeah. That’s the real reason I’m here. And we both know it.”

 

Humming as he walks past Jared, Evan smiles to himself, making a grab for a pair of oven mitts off of the top of the stove before he goes to actually pull the pizza out, setting it on the stovetop before he puffs out a little breath, smile playing on his lips. It came out great— the cheese looks just slightly burnt, and he’s positively proud of the fact that he’s nailed the perfect timing after seventeen years. As soon as it’s flat on the stove, however, he hears Jared groan behind him, faking a gag.

 

“Pineapple? Seriously, Evan?”

 

“It’s good.”

 

“It’s _gross_ ,” Jared shoots back, dramatically leaning into the countertop, one hand coming up against his forehead. “I come over with a container full of my mom’s kugel and you fucking try to serve me pineapple pizza.”

 

“Actually,” Evan murmurs, going to pull a pizza cutter out of a drawer. “I wasn’t _going_ to serve you anything.” He hears Jared scoff at that, and then there’s a foot nudging into his leg.

 

“Don’t be a dick, Ev, come on.”

 

Evan snorts, going to plate two pieces of pizza before he grabs another paper plate and hands it to Jared. “Take what you want. Take the crusts, if you want. You can eat all the crusts you want?”

 

“Pineapple on pizza is the nastiest thing in the entire universe.”

 

“Pick the pineapples off the pizza and stop whining, or I’ll— Or I’ll take the silver controller back.”

 

Jared shoots a glare in Evan’s direction, and Evan just sticks his tongue out before he slips out of the kitchen and returns to the couch, legs crossing under him as he goes to lift his first piece and take a bite. It’s just as good as he’d figured it would be, and he hums happily, going to continue eating.

 

He’s about half way through his second piece when Jared comes back, throwing himself into Evan’s side, and Evan’s about to scold him before his eyes fall on his paper plate. Instead of a piece of pizza or two, there’s a long rope of crust all coiled up, and upon looking back up, Jared’s already taking a bite of one end and smirking at him.

 

“You said take the crusts.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Evan watches him, breathing in before he takes another bite of his pizza. “Oh my _God_ , Jared.”

 

“You _said_ I could eat all the crusts I want. This is what I want, Ev.” Evan catches a smile wavering on Jared's lips, and he has no idea how long he plans on trying to keep up the charade of being completely serious, because he's eating the crust rope as if it were just a very long strand of angel hair pasta.

 

“I— Yeah, maybe, I might’ve said that, but you don't— Jared, you could eat it like a normal… _person_ ,” he tries, laughing out. That's when Jared decides to take it another level, clearly, and he goes to sort of hit the crust against Evan's arm.

 

The act in itself is enough to make Evan's eyes go wide, and that look is apparently enough to send Jared toppling into a fit of laughter, snorting as he doubles over, putting the crust on his plate again.

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Hansen, you shoulda _seen_ your face!”

 

Evan sputters, face hot as he watches him. “Jared!”

 

“Holy fuck, you were so— You were like—” Jared straightens up enough to imitate the look to him before he keeps laughing, grinning wide.

 

Evan can't help but smile back, pulling a leg up to kick him gently before he puts his empty plate down and goes to stand up. “You're the _worst_ , Jared,” he tries, though he's smiling as he goes to plug in the controllers and power up the Gamecube.

 

“But you love me.”

 

Evan pauses, feeling the blush in his cheeks spread up to his ears. “Ye— I mean, yeah, of course I do. I love you… A lot, Jared, that's not—” There's something like a snort behind him, and Evan turns, nose wrinkling up as Jared chimes back, reaching for the silver controller before he sits down beside him, legs spread out in front of him.

 

“Don't be gay, Evan.”

 

“You— _Jared!_ ” Evan sputters back, going to cross his legs, lifting the orange controller up. “You started that! You're the one who— You started it.”

 

“I didn't _start_ anything,” Jared shoots back, sparing him a look before he looks forward again, going to press start on the menu to set up a match.

 

“You said that I love you.”

 

“And I was right.”

 

“Yeah, well… You love me, too.”

 

Jared doesn't respond to that, going to select Kirby.

 

“Jared.”

 

“Pick your character, man, we don't have all day. We playing with CPUs?”

 

Evan shifts, eyebrows furrowing as he goes to select Yoshi. They most certainly do have all day. And all night. “Um— I don't know, you always put them up high and they— I’ll get my ass kicked.”

 

“You'll get your ass kicked either way,” Jared muses, going to load in two CPUs— one Mario, and one Luigi. Evan watches him before he turns to the screen again and shrugs.

 

“I— guess you're right, yeah,” he whispers. He can't shake his nerves now, and Jared boosting the CPUs levels up to 7 and 10 respectively doesn't help that. “Jared?”

 

“I'm thinking Final Destination, sound good?”

 

“You're— gonna pick it either way,” Evan says quickly, shifting a bit closer to him as he watches him move to the stage selection screen. He does. “Jared?”

 

“The match is starting, Evan, pay attention.”

 

Evan huffs, glaring at him before he jams his thumb into the pause button. “Jared, why aren't you—”

 

“Can we just play a damn round, Hansen? Come on.” Jared reaches over to unpause the game on Evan's controller, and Evan pales before he hunches over himself a bit, focusing to the best of his ability as he goes to play.

 

After a few moments, Evan speaks up again. “Can you, like, talk to me?” By now, he's been thrown off of the arena twice, leaving his stock down to one, and him and Jared the only ones left on the stage.

 

“I'll talk to you—” Jared breaks off, leaning in towards the screen as he's successfully knocked off stage by a fireball that Evan had shot, bringing both of them down to one stock. He curses under his breath, but Evan just smirks to himself. “...When we _finish_ the game,” he continues, shooting a glare in Evan's direction.

 

Evan glances back in time to huff before he's turning again to the screen, focusing as best as he can as he maneuvers around Jared and, well, the stage, trying his best to not die. “You can talk while you play,” Evan shoots back after a moment, refusing to tear his gaze from the television screen. Jared just scoffs at him, and goes to throw a Pokéball in his direction, groaning when it's a Goldeen that pops out.

 

“Seriously? Fuck— And lose my concentration? As if, Hansen. Kiss my ass.” He turns fast to make a move, but Evan dodges it, and Jared huffs.

 

“You've done it before,” he shoots back, frown on his lips as he dodges yet another move from Jared. He appears to be stepping his game up, and Evan makes a face. No way is he about to let him win. Fuck that. He breathes in. “Why's this so different? Why are you so—” he cuts off as he goes to dodge again, and he successfully swipes Jared off of the stage and into the abyss. Before he can take in another breath, the announcer is calling ‘ _Game!’,_ and then there's a particularly loud cheer coming from the right of him. As he turns to look, he feels Jared's hands come up to grab either side of his face— they’re sweaty from holding the controller— and suddenly he's being pulled in for a kiss. There's a moment where he's still before he kisses back, and Jared just laughs before one hand falls, the other going to tousle Evan's hair playfully.

 

“I love you, too, Ev.”

 

Evan sort of flushes before he snorts, rolling his eyes. “I know,” he tries, going to nudge him aside. “I knew that. I was just—”

 

“Totally freaking out,” he muses, grinning wide. Evan notes the gap in his teeth, and the way that he's pretty sure he's gone red in the face, but he doesn't say anything. “You were absolutely freaking out, Hansen, just because you thought I wasn't gonna say it back. And I did.”

 

“I did not— I _wasn't_ freaking out, Jared, I just thought maybe— I just— didn't know if something was wrong, or maybe you were pissed about the crust thing, or—” Evan fiddles with the joystick on his controller before he realizes that it's still on the victory screen, and he hastily clicks through the stats upon realizing that Jared already had. “...Or something.”

 

“Nah,” Jared muses, going to stretch out, controller balanced on his knee. “Just part of the game. And you got lucky, by the way. I let you win.”

 

“You— Asshole, you did not, I won. Fair and square,” he mumbles, huffing before he adjusts himself, folding his legs in tighter. “You just sucked that time around.”

 

Jared goes to pick Kirby again, reaching over to select Yoshi on Evan's controller. “I never suck,” he shoots back. “Ever. My kingdom to reign over, Evan Hansen, you can have Animal Crossing.”

 

“...I mean, yeah, alright, but it's not multiplayer on the Gamecube.”

 

“And Minecraft. On your laptop.”

 

“Okay— Okay, I get it. But I still won.”

 

Evan rolls his eyes, turning back to the screen, where he notices that Jared has returned to the screen to pick a stage. As his cursor hovers over Final Destination, he turns to Evan with a grin.

 

“...Let's play one more round, Hansen. Double or nothing.”

 

“We— What? Double what? We aren't playing for _money_ , Jared.”

 

“Double kugel,” he decides, snorting as he selects the stage. “May the best man win, Ev.” As the countdown begins, there's a knee jamming into his own, and he looks over to Jared in time to see his lips curl into a smirk. “And we both know I'm best.”

 

“Just shut up and fight me,” Evan retorts, though the smile that stretches across his lips argues whatever fake malicious tone that seeps past the words. “We'll see about that.”

 

The two share a smile before they return to the game, and in the end, it isn’t a surprise when Jared reigned Smash Supreme. But all in all, there’s got to be a reason that he comes over, and after so many years, Evan’s positive that it isn’t just video games.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels so off brand for me but I did it for Flor. Whose birthday it is today! (As in, July 4th.) Go say happy birthday to Flor if you want to. She's awesome and also located [ right here](http://strawberrydaydreams.tumblr.com) so go wish her the bbest birthday wishes. Or. Like. If it's not July 4th anymore, just tell her to have a good day. Flor, if you're reading this, I love you, have a good day, happy birthday.
> 
> BUT YEAH HI this is so off brand for me. It's been a WIP since May and I just now finished it. Yahoo. Hope y'all enjoy, because I wasn't gonna write it, but then I was told to, so then I did, I hope it's swell enough. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you can find me at[ this place here](http://tearezicryrope.tumblr.com)........ Ye.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a good day.


End file.
